You are Tony
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Blaine looked down at their hands resting on the table. Kurt could just barely hear what Blaine murmured. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept you from your dreams." Klaine. 3x02.


**I'm alive! I know it's been forever but I am alive _and _writing! :D Expect updates, guys! Wooooo!**

**Follow me on twitter (ariellefollettx) and tumblr (klaineisforeverstrong)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was beautiful when he performed. After all, <em>Teenage Dream<em> was what first drew Kurt to Blaine, but this performance was on a level of it's own. This song _was_ Blaine. The hope, the enthusiasm – it just summed him up so well. Kurt was completely in awe of this beautiful man, this beautiful man who was _his._

"_Maybe tonight!_" Blaine finished, holding the note for as long as possible.

Blaine _was_ Tony. Kurt couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend. He was dating arguably the most handsome and talented boy in the whole school.

"I _so_ wanna give you a standing ovation right now!" Artie exclaimed in a self-mocking manner.

Blaine smiled humbly. "Thank you."

Just as Blaine began to walk away, Artie spoke again. "Wait!" he called, causing Blaine to turn on his heel to face the voice which had called him. "On your audition form, you said you were only interested in the role of Bernardo." Artie sounded confused.

_Wait, what?_ Kurt thought. _I thought he was auditioning for Tony... Did he give that up for me?_

"Yeah... Or Officer Krupke! Either one is fine," Blaine stammered.

A terse pause. Artie looked to the ladies on either side of him, silently questioning them.

"Would you mind reading for Tony?"

The inner struggle was obvious on Blaine's face as he thought. Kurt began to back away from the stage, not wanting to see anymore, not needing anymore pain, when he heard Blaine speak.

"It's an honour that you would consider me for the role, but I'm afraid I can't accept."

_Wait, what?_ Kurt thought for the second time. If there was any doubt in his mind before that Blaine had given up Tony for him, that doubt would have been washed away when he heard that.

Artie looked disappointed. "I guess I can't force you to take the part but... feel free to tell us if you change your mind, alright?"

"Will do. Thank you for your time," Blaine said with a courteous nod, Dalton charm and manners still in tact.

_What was all of **that?**_

Kurt would admit it hurt him when Artie asked Blaine to read for Tony. He needed the role to get into NYADA! He didn't blame it on Blaine. Blaine didn't even audition for Tony.

He did that for Kurt.

He knew Blaine loved him - there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that – but it was moments like these where it truly struck him just how much Blaine loved him and he Blaine in return. He wanted the role, truly he did – he needed this role! - but after watching Blaine... He would be mad if he did get it. Blaine so obviously deserved this role, everybody knew that. Who gives a crap if he's only a junior? He's got talent.

All these thoughts brought Kurt here, reflecting as he sat in his Navigator outside of the school, waiting for Blaine to emerge. At that moment, the rusty red door to the school opened to reveal his boyfriend. As flattering as the Dalton uniform had been, Blaine looked even better in his street clothes. Today, he wore a wine red polo, tucked into his cuffed jeans, complimented by a pair of converse. It wasn't as flamboyant as his usual outfits, but it was certainly trendy. As well, Kurt was very happy that he had given Blaine the name of his tailor because holy _hell_ did his clothes fit well. It was tight enough to... _accentuate_ his... _assets_, but left enough to the imagination that Kurt still had something to fantasize about each night. In that moment, exiting the school right after his selfless sacrifice, he was so pure and utterly gorgeous, Kurt felt his breath hitch. Cheesy as it was, the boy took his breath away.

Kurt quickly shook himself out of his reverie to put the car into drive and meet Blaine. As Blaine noticed his car, his face lit up. Kurt rolled down the window to talk to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a goofy grin, leaning his head inside of the car to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"I was staying after school to put up campaign posters and I heard you singing," Kurt explained, a smile creeping up on his face. "You sounded amazing."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed, murmuring something incoherent.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Get in the car."

Blaine did as he was told, crossing in front of the car to reach the passenger's side. Blaine buckled himself in, turning to Kurt. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, putting the Navigator into drive.

They sat in companionable silence as Kurt drove, trying to figure out how to breech the topic. Finally, he just decided to wing it. "Your audition really was great. You had fantastic stage presence, as always."

Blaine grinned widely as Kurt backed into a parking space. "Oh stop it. You're gonna make me blush," he joked.

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt. "A little too late for that, don't you think?" Kurt winked with a sidelong glance at his boyfriend.

Blaine scoffed, going for a playful smack just as Kurt hopped out of the car, quickly running to the other side of the car to get the door for his boyfriend. Blaine smiled as Kurt helped him out, taking his hand as they walked into the coffee shop. They joined the very short line, placing their order and bickering in a playful manner about who should pay this time. When their drinks were made, they headed to their usual table to take a seat.

"To continue the discussion we were having earlier," Kurt began. "In all seriousness, you _are_ Tony."

A sad smile crept up on Blaine's face. "Kurt, I... I don't really - It's just," Blaine stammered, smile wiped off his face as he grabbed at empty air for words. "Artie... They offered..." He huffed out a deep sigh, setting his hands against the table as if he were bracing himself. He was so flustered and it was impossibly adorable.

Kurt stretched his arm across the table, placing his hand over Blaine's. "I know," he smiled.

"You do?"

Kurt nodded.

"And-and you're not upset?"

Kurt sat back in his seat, taking a deep breath. "Sure, a lead role would look great on my resume, but I have other things! I have Glee Club, the Cheerios, the football team, hopefully Senior Class President... I'm gonna be fine." He paused. "You were amazing. When you perform, you give it everything you have. I can't see anybody else as Tony and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I'm taking the role from the person who really deserves it - You." Kurt gave his boyfriend a small smile.

Blaine looked down at their hands resting on the table. Kurt could just barely hear what Blaine murmured. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept you from your dreams."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Blaine, look at me." He obliged, eyes dry but still very sad looking. "Do you really think I'm going down without a fight?" he smiled slightly. "Besides, I'm fabulous. I could come in with a blank resume and they'd consider themselves lucky to have me," Kurt joked, bringing a smile to Blaine's face.

"I love you," Blaine said simply.

Kurt felt the very same chills we felt the first time, just a few months ago in this very same place. "I love you too," he grinned. "But there's one thing I need you to do for me."

"And what would that be, dearest?" Blaine asked with put-on charm, obviously feeling better.

"Call Artie and tell him you'll be more than happy to read for Tony."


End file.
